The Star Life
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Zack and Cody run into two beautiful young stars when they visit the Tipton Hotel


**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody – The Star Life**

 _The twins meet a couple of international stars staying at the Tipton Hotel_

[We open on the hotel lobby. Two brunette girls are at the check in counter on the right. The elevator dings open on the left side, revealing Zack and Cody, who notice the two girls immediately.]

ZACK: Cody, look! Hot babes!

CODY: Whoa.

ZACK: Let's go talk to them. [Starts to march across the lobby]

CODY: Wait. [Stops Zack] Their beauty...it's so...exotic. I'll try different languages to communicate with them! [He thinks it's a good idea]

ZACK: Fine, fine, fine. Just hurry up.

CODY: [The boys approach the girls, tapping them on their shoulders. They are indeed beautiful with tanned skin and dark eyes.] Uh... Ciao! [The girls look at each other] Aloha! [The girls raise their eyebrows.] Bonjour? [The girls roll their eyes and walk away] Hola!

BOTH GIRLS: [Slowly turning around] Ho...la...?

CODY: Me llama Cody, y él es mi hermano, Zack.

JUANITA: Oh. Hola Cody. Me llama Juanita, y ella es mi amiga mejor, Rosalie. Mucho gusto. [They all shake hands]

CODY: Mucho... [He is absolutely star-struck. He turns to Zack and translates.] Her name is Juanita and that's her best friend, Rosalie.

ZACK: [Pulling Cody aside] This isn't going to work.

CODY: Why not? There's one for you, one for me.

ZACK: But I don't speak Latin!

CODY: [Gives him a "you're so stupid" look] It's Spanish.

ZACK: Whatever.

CODY: [Turns back to the girls] Uh, habla ingles?

ROSALIE: Si. Y tu?

CODY: [Cocky] All natural.

ROSALIE: [Laughing with Juanita. Looks Cody up and down, impressed.] Nice Spanish.

LONDON: [Joins them from front doors] I'm baaaaaaaack!

JUANITA: Were you shopping again?

LODNON: [With a head bob] You know it!

CODY: You know each other?

LONDON: [To Cody] Yeah [To the girls] What brings you here?

ROSALIE: I'm in a new movie. [Flips her hair]

JUANITA: My new album drops next week!

LONDON: That's amazing! I'd love to stay at chat, but I have a massage scheduled before I have to fly out again for a huge shopping extravaganza tonight! It's a quaint little place called, "Mall of America." [Uses her hands to phrase the words] I wonder what country that's in? [Hold for laughter, then leaves, waving her sparkly hand]

ZACK: One moment, ladies. [Pulls Cody aside again]

CODY: What?

ZACK: How do you say, "will you go out with me?"

CODY: Quieres andar conmigo? But why can't you ask them out in English?

ZACK: I want to impress Juanita. [Turns to her] Key-air-is... and arc on me go?

JUANITA: [Laughs with Rosalie]

CODY: You said it wrong. How impressive! [Note sarcasm]

ESTEBAN: [Entering from hallway. Upon noticing the girls, he practically hyperventilates. His voice rises an octave or two.] Juanita! Rosalie Garcia! Is it really you?!

ZACK: [Exasperated] You know them, too?

ESTEBAN: Know them? They are only the biggest actresses in my country! Juanita also sings. Oh, por favor, may I have your autographs? [Juanita and Rosalie sign his arm with Sharpie] I will never wash this arm. Muchas gracias.

JUANITA: De nada [Esteban leaves]

ROSALIE: Now that all the introductions are over, do you know where the Imperial Suite is?

CODY: Yeah. C'mon!

* * *

[The twins are escorting the girls to their suite. They all get off on the elevator on the top floor.]

ROSALIE: [To Cody] So, what brings you to Boston?

CODY: Actually, we live here at the Tipton. Our mom is a cabaret singer here.

JUANITA: Fabuloso! Do you sing, as well?

CODY: No.

ZACK: [At the same time as Cody] Yes! La lala laaaaaa! [Cody hangs his head, Rosalie plugs her ears, and Juanita politely winces. He didn't inherit his mother's talent.]

JUANITA: Lovely. Do you like it here?

CODY: Oh yeah!

ZACK: [At the same time] Oh yeah! Gir-uh... People from all over the world come here, so you meet a lot of interesting folks. England, Japan, France... You?

JUANITA & ROSALIE: Peru.

ZACK: That's hot.

CODY: It sure is! Fun Fact: The hottest Lima, Peru gets on average is 74 degrees...in February! And their "winter" isn't cold like it is up here, only dipping down to an average of 63 degrees in August. Here in Boston, it gets below freezing and it snows.

ROSALIE: I only see snow on the highest mountain tops in Peru.

ZACK: [Pulls Juanita aside] Not to be a nag, I know I kinda blew it earlier, but will you go out with me?

JUANITA: [Pretends to think] You tell me. Besame. [Subtitles reveal she said, 'Kiss me.' Audience 'ooooooo's.]

ZACK: Uh... But I don't know Spanish.

JUANITA: Then I guess you'll never know... [Winks and walks away]

* * *

[Cody is in his suite, doing homework. Zack barges in through the front door.]

ZACK: Cody! I can't find Esteban, so you're my only hope. What does besame mean?

CODY: [Looking up with a doubtful expression] Are you sure you're saying it right?

ZACK: Because _she_ was saying it, yes. I'm positive. Besame.

CODY: [Standing up] Wait. _Who_ said that?

ZACK: Juanita said it to me, duh.

CODY: [Excited] Do you know what that means?

ZACK: [Exasperated] No. Why do you think I'm asking _you_?

CODY: Kiss me!

ZACK: Eww, bro. We're close, but not _that_ close. [Hold for laughter]

CODY: [Facepalm] No, that's what she meant.

ZACK: Oh. Really? Awesome! Looks like my charm and good looks paid off.

CODY: [Flatly] We've been through this. Your face is my face. Your 'charm' is you being funny without meaning to be.

ZACK: Hey, I can't help it that I'm a ladies man. Now, I'm gonna go freshen up for that kiss. [Exits through bathroom door]

CODY: [Watches him leave, then stares at the door, confused and awestruck] That's a first.

CAREY: [Having just entered through the main door] What's a first? [Puts purse on table and takes her jacket off]

CODY: Zack's freshening up for a kiss with a famous actress-slash-singer named Juanita.

CAREY: That's nice. Wait. Did you say Zack is freshening up?

CODY: Yeah, I know. Shocked me, too. I don't know what she sees in him, but she's lucky enough to get him to freshen up. [Packs up homework] Anyway, gotta run. I'm going on a date with her friend, Rosalie. [Throws backpack into room, then crosses and exits out the main door]

CAREY: [Watches the whole time, confused at both of her sons' uncharacteristic behavior] Glad I could help?

* * *

[We are back in the lobby, where Juanita is at the candy counter.]

JUANITA: Thank you.

MADDIE: [Handing over coins and a chocolate bar] No, thank you! Twenty-four cents is your change. Have a nice day!

ZACK: [Enters from the elevator with a ding] Juanita!

JUANITA: [Turns to him] Zack, what are you-? [She is stopped by his lips. They share a kiss.] You figured it out?

ZACK: Cody translated.

JUANITA: [Hands on her hips] That's cheating.

ZACK: Sooooo this means you'll go out with me?

JUANITA: Only if you can catch me. [Winks and darts toward the elevator]

ZACK: Hey, no fair! I wasn't expecting that. [Follows after her]

JUANITA: [Sing-song] Expect the unexpected! [Circles around to the front door, nearly knocking into Mr. Moseby.]

MOSEBY: No running in the lobby!

[As Juanita circles towards the check in desk, Zack cuts her off through the middle. He grabs her waist and they fall to the ground, laughing.]

JUANITA: Ok, ok, you win. Now let go. I'm very ticklish.

ZACK: Oh yeah? [Tickles]

MOSEBY: [Looks down at them, confused] No _tickling_ in the lobby!

ZACK: Dinner at seven?

JUANITA: It's a date. [They kiss again]

MOSEBY: No _kissing_ in the lobby! How many rules do I have to make up to make you behave?

[The kids burst into laughter. Moseby sighs and walks away.]

* * *

[The following week, we open in the lobby just after the girls check out. The twins are with them for their last goodbyes.]

ROSALIE: I'll miss you, Cody. Now that the movie's done filming, I need to go back home. I'll visit as often as I can.

JUANITA: Zack, I promise I'll talk to my agent about coming to Boston on my next tour. [Kisses him on the cheek]

CODY: Bye, Rosalie.

ZACK: Bye, Juanita. I'll look for your CD online.

JUANITA: Thank you! Your support means so much to us.

ZACK: We're with you all the way.

ROSALIE: I think that's our limo. We need to go. Adios, muchachos!

[They all hug, and the girls exit out the main lobby doors, suitcases in tow. The twins stare after them.]

ZACK: I mean it. I'm actually going to save up my allowance to buy their CD and movie.

CODY: Movie will be my treat if you buy the CD.

ZACK: Deal. [They shake on it. Roll Credits.]


End file.
